Fate of Seido
The story begins with the aftermath of the conquering of North Orderworld during the War on Seido, where Lard's Accords kicked in as in order for the Never Never Land to conquer Orderworld with their dark realm, it has to win ten Mortal Kombat Tournaments. Never Land has already won eight previous tournaments and now only needs to win two more to be able to conquer Orderworld. For this two final tournaments, two planets begin training their best warriors even harder. The tournament begins early in the morning on 7 March, set in the Chamber of Artefacts and since Hell won the previous tournaments, they kind of get the upper hand, so to speak. General Reiko appears with fellow Brotherhood of Shadow and greets the combatants as he welcomes them to the Mortal Kombat tournament while he sits on a big throne which he discards with his demonic aura. The thought of winning the entire planet has already gotten into this phenom's head. He also introduces Zalgo as one of the final challenges of the tournament. Goronu, after insulting Reiko right into his cool face, is called forward by the General to fight Henry Hartman. Goronu wins the fight against Henry, and so Reiko calls in Drahmin as his next opponent, a demon he cannot hope to defeat, says Reiko. Goronu defeats Drahmin but Drahmin is ordered to "get up and fight", but he does not comply, laying knocked out on the ground. Immediately afterwards, Goronu is ordered to fight The Boogeyman but wins over him too, albeit with some difficulty. After Reiko ends the first three rounds of tournament and assures everyone that it will begin again at around 12 PM, Goronu is congratulated on his victories by Commander Hotaru who, along with Blade, warns him that Seido is in grave danger as if they were to lose this tournament Hell would have only one more to win in order for their planet to merge with Seido. They also suggest that they should train better and harder. Goronu conveys his concerns, but then leaves to try and ask Michelle (another Seidan competitor) out on a date. We then see a bridge over a bottomless pit, where Goronu is seen kissing Michelle and touching her all around, much to her annoyance. Eventually, she becomes angry as all Never Land, leading to a fight between them. Goronu wins the fight over her and then attempts to rape her, only to suddenly be tossed off the bridge into the unknown by the traitor Darrius, who finished off Michelle by cutting her head off under Noob Sailbot's orders. Darrius then departs to save his fellow Seidan Rebel, Dairou, who is being held prisoner somewhere outside of the Chamber. Darrius founds him locked in a prison cell in the Seido State Prison. While he is trying to free him, he reminds him that they fight on the side of Hades since they were paid to betray their own planet by Clurkicus. Dairou replies with a mere yes and also tells him that Hotaru's men were the ones who threw him in jail, only for Hotaru to show up behind them and challenge Darrius in combat, observed by Reiko, who agrees on the fight. After Darrius defeats the Seidan General, Hotaru flees and reminds Darrius that when the tournament is over, he will face execution for his treachery. While Darrius and even Reiko try to find a way to unlock Dairou's cell, Blade arrives on the scene believing he is the one to defeat Darrius while also saying that Dairou isn't going anywhere. After defeating the leader of the Seidan Rebels, Reiko prevents Blade from killing him by throwing a pack of shadow shurikens into him, while quickly berating Darrius to get up while also calling forth Zalgo to tear down the doors of Dairou's cell with his magic. As Zalgo teleports away and Dairou flees, Reiko and Darrius beat Blade down two-on-one, until he finally gets up, although all injured, barely standing and Reiko then demands that Darrius should "finish him!". Darrius precedes to rip Blade's arms out of his sockets and hits him in the head two times with each of his own arms, only to blow his head off the third time. "Fatality." says Reiko. Reiko and Darrius return to the Chamber where Darrius tends to Dairou, who expresses his doubts about aiding the Never Land, saying they are no better than Duke Tallen and his Guardsmen only for Darrius to scrub this off and not take him seriously. Reiko informs Hotaru that Blade is dead and that the Never Land is one step closer of winning over Seido. Drahmin then mocks a teared-up Hotaru for not having his sex slave around anymore. Reiko then calls Arthur forward to fight Dark whom he defeats and plans to do a fatality on, but Reiko orders a Brother of Shadow to intervene and Dark then leaves with the former. While Reiko calls forward Naberius to fight Arthur, Hotaru, Malcolm and Frosty plan and scheme a way to win this tournament. Malcolm advises the group to befriend their fellow co-competitors fighting for Seido, Teabag Jim and Parlos Cassina while Hotaru isn't too fond of siding with criminals. After Frosty sided with Malc, Hotaru reluctantly agreed to form an alliance with them, with Frosty hoping to learn some of Jim's techniques to win the tournament. Arthur is then seen getting fatality performed on him by Naberius after losing. The next day, the revenant Liu Kang is summoned from the Never Never Land to fight in the tournament. He expresses a desire to takeover Seido as well. Hotaru, knowing that now was the time to suck up to his soon-to-be-ex-rivals, stands beside Teabag Jim and starts sucking up to him. Jim would have none of that, and claims Hotaru still needs to prove that he is guilty of anything, and claims he is aware that Frosty wishes to learn his techniques, but tells Hotaru to tell him to "scram and die". Jim is the called forward to face Kang, and after humiliating Teabag in combat, Kang taunts Jim all around and mocks Hotaru right in his face that his planet is doomed. Malc steps up to fight Liu while also telling him that his destiny is misplaced and that he should be better off serving Earth rather than the stinkin' Never Land. Liu, however, simply accuses Malcolm of being jealous of him and defeats him in combat. After the fight, Hotaru, giving up all hope of Seido ever winning the tournaments, leaves the Chamber to contemplate suicide. Frosty follows him and persuades him not to kill himself, saying they still have him, himself, Cassina and Jim on their side. Hotaru reluctantly gets up from his knees and agrees. Later that night, Liu Kang approaches Avesta and Parlos, who promptly taunt him and his realm, leading to Reiko summoning Naberius and declares a two-on-two combat challenge. Kang and Naberius defeat the Seidans and Liu even performs a fatality on Cassina, while Avesta barely crawls away to his peers. Not long after, Malcolm steps in and taunts Liu Kang, but Reiko speaks for him and declares that they will engage in combat. Malc is defeated, and Liu shows no hesitation to end his life. He turns into his large dragon form and bites Malcolm's body in half. Hotaru then again begins to contemplate suicide and leaves the Chamber, only for Frosty to follow him once again. Reiko then says that only two Seidan warriors remain (Teabag Jim and Avesta, since Hotaru and Frosty have left the arena) and that they will be fighting on Seido's side despite already losing until their eventual deaths. A distraught Hotaru later drinks some water from the fountains while getting on his knees, ready to pull his head off only to once again be stopped by Frosty. Avesta joins them at the fountain and vows to make Darrius and his rebels pay. In the discussion, Frosty advises his master Hotaru to asks Lord Raiden for help against the Never Land, while he also suggests Hotaru to let some of his guardsmen participate in the tournament. Unfortunately for Seido, Hotaru is not allowed to add any more fighters in the tournament. However, despite taking the advise to speak with Raiden to heart, the situation was the same as with his guardsmen: no more combatants are allowed in the tournament. Frosty then confronts Darrius as he is conversing with his homeboi Dairou. Darrius scolds Frosty for allying with the fascist Guardsmen and explains to him that victory for the Never Land means victory for all. Frosty would have none of that and assures the Rebels that his allegiance always was and always will be to his home planet. Darrius then assigns Dairou to his next mission, which is to kill Teabag Jim under Reiko's orders. Immediately afterwards, Dairou finds Jim and defeats him, but barely. He then completes his mission after he kills Jim with his sword. Avesta and Hotaru then find him and bicker with him over his "race treachery", stating that Seidans who serve their loyalty to Clurkicus will be extinct. Angered due to their manipulations over him, Dairou stabs and kills Avesta out of anger, and as Hotaru stands shocked plus looking stupid, Dairou declares that he does not give a single crap for his planet anymore. Lastly, Hotaru emerges from a "deep sleep" and says he will not rest any longer and finally fight in the tournament. Reiko introduces Zalgo as Hotaru's first opponent, and shockingly, he defeats Hotaru in around ten minutes of a tie-breaking fight. Standing up from his defeat, Hotaru ushers the words "dew it" and prepares to be finished off by Zalgo, but Reiko would not see him die so quickly. Instead, he remarks that a position as high as Hotaru's is only worth death by an Emperor's hand and that that is a fate he will share with his overlord: Tallen. Frosty and Billiamson were then six of the final combatants fighting for Seido. Zalgo later fights against his next opponents: Billiamson and Robonino, defeating them both while killing Robonino. He is then sent to a pyramidal structure in the middle of the planet's capital to face Fiddle Calvin, one of the most dangerous of Seido's fighters. After a long, hard-fought battle, Zalgo defeats the violin master and performs a sweet fatality on him too. With each victory, Zalgo's ego rises as much as it can, and he is then ordered to face an even tougher Seidan than Calvin, Ekko Unobbo. As Reiko was smiling evilly and the Never Land forces cheered, Zalgo killed Ekko before the round would even end. With Seido's future looking grim as possible, Frosty hugged Billiamson out of fear of what would happen to them only for Smoke to assure him that they would both be slain. The next day, the last three Orderworld competitors would step into the town of Gebriniskovk where Reiko had already made himself and Noob-Smoke thrones with all remaining eighteen Never Land fighters, surely Orderworld was doomed! Seido was now down to only eight fighters, most of them being the Never Land's fodder. Seeing how close to the victory they really are, Reiko gave Hotaru two days of training his remaining competitors so that they can even have a chance to stand up to the Never Land. The next day the scene cuts to a Seidan training facility, where Hotaru is seen training some of the Guardsmen some of his fighting moves. Suddenly, they are ambushed by some Seidan rebels, including their boss Darrius, under the secret orders of Zalgo. Hotaru manages to defeat him just as Dairou arrives. Dairou punches Hotaru down and helps the rebels beat up some of the Guardsmen. The short fight results in the Rebels barely beating off the Guardsmen, and as Darrius gets up, he rips one of the Guardsmen apart, making Seido go down to have only seven fighters left. Hotaru then gets up and yells at Darrius and Dairou, cursing at them and saying that the Never Land can't win with honour and only got so far because of their assassins. Darrius only laughs this off and continues walking towards the exit with his men while some of the Guardsmen get back up, behind Hotaru. Hotaru then decides he has had enough of Reiko and his cheating ways and comes to confront him in Greentown. Reiko asks what the hell Hotaru is doing there, bothering him while he was getting his blunts rolled, only for Hotaru to demand that the Seidan rebels do not interfere anymore in their training. Reiko answers with a cackling 'no' and summons Zalgo to fight the already-beaten Hotaru. Hotaru lost the match, but before Zalgo could finish him off, he is reminded that the tournament is off for two days and that killing Hotaru now would qualify as breaking the tournament's rules, so "spare your anger, Zalgo". Zalgo complies and Reiko gets back at watching his blunts get rolled while the Seidan guardsmen come and drag poor, bruised Hotaru away. Category:Events Category:MK Category:! Category:Tournaments Category:Pages without images